Jadeclaw
“She’s been complaining about aching paws and a sore back for moons. Ever since she became a queen, actually.” - Jadeclaw regarding Gingerlight's decision to retire in The Dark Hope Jadeclaw is a sleek, pale, ginger-tinged cream she-cat with white cloud-like patches and green eyes. She is the daughter of Honeyriver and Gingerspot, as well as the sister of Berryclaw and Amberwing. She is the mother of Poppyscent and Roseivy, who were fathered by her mate Junipertail. In The Books The Last Kit She is first mentioned when Brooklight comments that Berrypaw has become less bouncy ever since his mother Honeyriver died giving birth to her 2nd litter of kits. It is noted that in their litter of five, only she and her sister Amberkit survived. While her apprentice and warrior ceremonies are mentioned in full, she is a fully-named warrior by the second book. The Dark Hope She is first seen with Junipertail after giving birth to her two daughters, who they name Poppykit and Rosekit respectively. She is later seen again when Rockkit asks Poppykit and Rosekit to play with him and Brooklight. Rosekit remains tucked at her belly, uninterested, while Poppykit says she has to ask her mother first. Poppykit asks Jadeclaw if she can go play, to which she agrees, but tells her not to go far. Brooklight reassures her that they'd be with him. When Featherstar kits, Jadeclaw, along with the other nursery queens, are seen exiting. After Featherstar dies from her kitting, Jadeclaw tells Ravenwing that they could take turns nursing Featherstar's orphaned kits. Jadeclaw is later seen again with Poppykit and Rosekit sleeping at her belly. She holds them even closer when Brookstar announces Quietwhisper's murder, Jadeclaw asking who or what had killed her. She is later seen with both her own kits, as well as Cinderkit and Thornkit, huddled at her belly. Jadeclaw is later seen feeding the three kits Splashnose saved from a river, with the queens having named them Featherkit, Darkkit and Mousekit. When Brookstar announces Gingerlight's decision to retire, Jadeclaw comments that the senior queen had been complaining about aching paws and a sore back ever since she'd become a queen. She is later seen watching a clan meeting with five kits in her hold. Her daughters Poppykit and Rosekit, as well as Cinderkit, Thornkit and Duskkit. It is mentioned that even with Blackrose joining Ravenwing and Jadeclaw in the nursery, the kits were still a pawful to handle. Jadeclaw is later given Featherpaw as an apprentice, much to her excitement. The Sun Path When Brookstar organizes a battle party to aid CloudClan from PineClan's invasion, it is noted that Jadeclaw was going to go along but Junipertail refused to let her. So she unwillingly stayed behind. A Dangerous Omen Jadeclaw is assigned leader of a hunting party by Owlfoot. She takes Sparrowflight, Blackrose, Darkfall and Mouseriver with her. Jadeclaw is assigned by Ravenwing to join her on the western border patrol in the search for Cinderfall's missing kits, along with Brookstar, Snowdrift, Stormcloud and Cinderfall herself. She is later seen trying to reassure Cinderfall, trying to comfort her. Cinderfall is noted as appreciating Jadeclaw's efforts to comfort her. When they find Cinderfall's kits slaughtered, Snowdrift asks for someone to tell her that it was only a sick joke some cat was playing on them. Jadeclaw tells her that she wishes to StarClan that she could do so. Jadeclaw alerts the patrol to the scent of PineClan cats approaching. She is seen along with the rest of the patrol, excluding Brookstar and Cinderfall, carrying the kits' bodies back to camp to be properly buried. Jadeclaw, along with Snowdrift, Rockstep, Ravineclaw and Paintedwing are later seen telling Brookstar that all of their apprentices had aced their final exams and were ready to be named. Jadeclaw later goes to see what the commotion is in the medicine cats' den with an unwilling Cinderfall, before going to comfort the grief-riddled Ravenwing. It is noted that Ravenwing is crying into Jadeclaw, who is still comforting her. Jadeclaw is among the battle party cats for The Great Battle. Forest of Silence (Coming Soon!) Family & Relations Mother: Honeyriver Father: Gingerspot Brother: Berryclaw Sister: Amberwing Mate(s): Junipertail Daughters: Roseivy, Poppyscent Granddaughters: Doewish, Sandheart Grandson: Thistletail Great-Granddaughter: Frostkit Great-Grandsons: Aspenkit, Barkkit Education Mentored: Feathermist